VAV
VAV *'Nombre:' **VAV (Internacional) **브이에이브이 (beu-ieibeu-i) en corea **のエイブイ(bi no eibui) en japon **專案 (eyibeuyi) en china **'¿Por Qué?:' su nombre es un acronimo de (Very Awesome Voices) que en español seria "Grandes voces" que hace refencia al gran talento vocal del grupo y al halzar sus grandes voces por todo el mundo. *'Número de Integrantes:' 8 chicos. (6 Coreanos y 2 Chinos) **'Miembros Inactivos:' 1 Chico **'Número de Ex-Integrantes:' 2 Chicos *'Origen:' Corea del Sur *'Debut:' 31 de Octubre 2015. *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial:' VAMPZ **'¿Por qué 'VAMPZ'?:' "VAMPZ" (el nombre del famdom se puso a votación y gano VAMPZ que significa vampiros)' *'Lema:' "Very Awesome" (Muy Impresionante) *'Agencia:' **A Team (Corea del sur) Carrera 'Pre Debut' AQ Entertainment liberó imágenes teaser del grupo antes de que el grupo debutara y dando a conocer el concepto del debut, que seria inspirado en los vampiros. '2015: Debut con su primer mini album 'Under the Moonlight'' El grupo empezó a revelar videos teaser para el debut del grupo; debutaron el 31 de octubre en un concierto al aire libre mostrándose al publico callejero, teniendo juegos y demás, y el 2 de noviembre lanzaron el video musical al igual que el álbum, recibiendo buenas criticas y logrando entrar en los charts. '2016: Segundo mini album 'Brotherhood', ingreso de ZeHan y salida de XIAO' El 27 de Abril se reveló la salida de XIAO (los motivos de la salida fue que su padre esta dedicado de salud, XIAO regreso a china para pasar tiempo con su padre y su familia), de ésta forma VAV hará un regreso con 6 integrantes. El 28 de abril el grupo empezó a sacar, por medio de sus redes sociales, imágenes teaser para su primer comeback con su segundo mini álbum Brotherhood, ahora como un grupo de 7 miembros, haciendo su debut ZeHan. El 3 de Mayo VAV revelo un video teaser para su tema principal Brotherhood, el video muestra a los miembros vigilando los alrededores y corriendo de hombres enmascarados y armados. El 9 de Mayo VAV revelo el video musical completo para Brotherhood, el video musical es futurista mostrando a los miembros como un grupo de renegados luchando contra un gobierno opresor. Regreso con tercer mini album 'No Doubt El 22 de Junio, el grupo reveló que estarán haciendo su regreso el 1 de Julio con su tercer mini álbum. Después de promocionar su tema hip-hop “Brotherhood” en mayo, VAV vuelve esta vez con una balada. El 23 de Junio, el grupo revelo su agenda de regreso revelando todas las fechas de sus lanzamientos hasta su regreso oficial el 1 de julio con su tercer mini album No Doubt El 29 de Junio VAV revelo un video teaser para No Doubt, el grupo muestra un video oscuro con los integrantes con miradas intensas y de fondo con el instrumental de la cancion. El 29 de Junio, el grupo revelo otro video teaser para No Doubt, el video teaser nos muestra a una figura femenina corriendo en un vestido y blanco y con los integrantes bailando en varias escenas. No Doubt es descrita como una canción que expresa los sentimientos de un sueño de invierno y un amor perdido del pasado, así como su recuerdo juntos. El 1 de julio el grupo revelo el vídeo musical para No Doubt, el video musical es un regalo para la vista por su ambiente de ensueño. VAV comenzará las promociones de No Doubt en varios programas musicales a partir del 2 de julio con su aparición en “Music Core” de MBC. Último regreso del año con 'Here I Am' & salida de ZeHan. A mediados de noviembre, en las redes sociales del grupo, anuncio que después de de una reunion con todos los miemrbos y la agencia, ZeHan ha decidido dejar el grupo para dedicarse por completo a su carrera como actor. El 15 de diciembre '''''VAV'' revelo el video musical completo para su single Here I Am, los miembros se reunen en una casa y cantan para agredecerles a los fans toso su apoyo. Here I Am es una cancion pop de medio tiempo con toques de jazz y elementos de hip hop.'' 2017: Salida de Gyeoul El 26 de Enero (KST), la agencia de VAV A Team anunció la salida de GyeoUl mediante las redes sociales Facebook, Twitter y el fancafé. "¡Buenos días! Somos A Team. Estamos aquí para hacer el anuncio a los fans quienes han amado y apoyado a VAV por todo este tiempo. Después de mucho tiempo y consideración, GyeoUl ha decidido perseguir su sueño de producir su propia música y continuar su carrera en la industria como un productor. Por lo tanto, GyeoUl ya no participará en las futuras actividades del grupo. GyeoUl estuvo interesado en la composición de canción por todo este tiempo y siempre quiso producir su propia música. Él consideró mucho su futuro y finalmente se decidió. Nosotros creemos que no fue una decisión sencilla así que lo respetamos mucho y le deseamos lo mejor. Esperamos que todos ustedes continúen amando ya sea a VAV o a GyeoUl quien se está preparando para su nuevo camino. En respuesta, VAV continuará dando lo mejor para entregarles mejor música y presentación en el futuro. Gracias." Primer Single 'Venus' & Nuevos Integrantes El 5 de Febrero, VAV compartió su agenda de comeback que revela su siguiente lanzamiento se titulará Venus y está programado para salir el 18 de Febrero a la medianoche . Su nuevo lanzamiento está producido por Ryan S. Jhun, quien ha participado en temas para otros artistas como Super Junior, SHINee, Taemin, Girls’ Generation, Taeyeon, Lee Hyori, I.O.I. El 6 de Febrero fue anunciado uno de los nuevos miembros, YoonHo ahora conocido como Ayno, Ayno ya es conocido por el publico por su participacion en el programa de superviviencia NO.MERCY un programa que fue producido entre "Mnet" y "Starship Entertainment" para elegir a los componentes del nuevo grupo masculino de "Starship Entertainment", YoonHo fue eliminado y abandono su agencia para unirse ahora el grupo. El 7 de Febrero VAV, anuncio otro de sus nuevos integrantes, Lou. El 8 de Febrero VAV revelo al ultimo miembro que se uniria al grupo Ziu, Ziu es conocido por sus medidas perfectas y sus trabajos como modelos. Del 9 al 11 A Team revelo teasers individuales y grupales para el regreso del grupo con Venus. El 13 de Febrero a la medianoche, el grupo reveló el primer video teaser para próximo video musical. El clip contiene a los chicos vestidos como trabajadores de construcción sintiendo el ritmo de su nueva canción, con el video titulado "Venus” (Dance with Me). Del 15 al 16 de febrero el grupo fue revelando mas videos teasers para su cancion "Venus” (Dance with Me), los videos teasers estan centrados en cada integrante. El 18 de febrero VAV revelo su cuarto mini album Venus y el video musical para su cancion principal "Venus” (Dance with Me). En el video el grupo de siete miembros está vestido con una variedad de divertidos trajes, como trabajadores de construcción en un edificio y bailan contra un escenario negro con brillantes luces intermitentes, así como en una casa de colores separada en diferentes y coloridas habitaciones. "Venus” (Dance with Me) es una canción pop dance con una base de trompeta fuerte que suma mas emocion ritmo de la canción. Regreso con su Segundo Single 'Flower' El 17 de abril A Team revelo que el grupo regresaria el 3 de mayo con su primer single titulado Flower, la cancion fu producida por Ryan S. Jhun quien es ya el productor oficial del grupo. Flower es descrita como una cancion energetica con un ritmo rapido. El 29 y 30 de abril VAV revelo imagenes teasers indivudales para su segundo single Flower (You)', en las imagenes cada integrante tiene unas lágrimas azules y tiene diferentes tipos de flores, mostrando un aura más romántica esta vez. Las fotos representan el nerviosismo y la emoción de confesar el amor por primera vez. Ateam, declaró: “Más allá de una imagen de una imagen masculina o no, VAV vuelve con una imagen encantadora. Harán muchas cosas diferentes en este regreso, así que por favor, síganlos”. El 2 de mayo, el grupo reveló un video teasers para su próximo sencillo digital, Flower (You). En esta ocasión, el video da una vista previa de su video musical oficial, siendo algo agradable ya que cuenta con tonos en pastel claro y a los integrantes regalando flores a una chica. El 3 de mayo VAV hizo su regreso oficial con Flower (You), Flower (You) tiene como productor a Ryan Jhun, el creador de populares temas como “Whatta Man” de I.O.I, “I” de Taeyeon, “View” y “Luficer” de SHINee, “Dumb Dumb Dumb” de Red Velvet. Habla de los sentimientos de un joven que quiere confesar su amor a la chica que le gusta. Regreso con su Tercer Single 'ABC (Middle of the Night)' El 22 de junio VAV revelo imagenes teasers individuales para su próximo regreso, antes de anunciar el nombre de su nueva canción. La agencia de VAV, A Team, comentó: “Decidimos lanzar las imágenes del álbum como un regalo para los fans que han esperado mucho tiempo. Esperamos que todos ustedes apoyen y anticipen el nuevo álbum de VAV, que será lanzado a principios de julio”. El 27 de junio a la medianoche , el grupo reveló un afiche con un spoiler del título de la canción a través de Instagram para su tercer álbum sencillo digital. La imagen y mensaje revelan el texto, "ABC (Middle of the Night". El 29 de junio a la medianoche, VAV lanzó coloridas fotos individuales de cada uno de los chicos disfrutando de un día en la piscina. El 2 de julio a la medianoche, VAV compartió un video-teaser para su nueva canción "ABC (Middle of the Night". El divertido video musical es un ajuste perfecto entre una canción optimista y pegadiza. El 3 de julio a la medianoche, VAV lanzó el video musical de su nueva canción "ABC (Middle of the Night". El video mezcla dos conceptos, en uno los chicos realizan su coreografía mientras lucen animados y frescos en colores brillantes así como otro concepto contrastante en donde aparecen con camisas blancas y fluyen contra un telón de fondo oscuro de cielo estrellado. "ABC (Middle of the Night" fue compuesta y arreglada por Ryan S. Jhun, Michelle M. Cho y los compositores suecos Fredik Figge Boström y Pontus Söderqvist así como por los miembros Ayno y Lou que escribieron la parte del rap. VAV tendra su primera presentacion de regreso con "ABC (Middle of the Night" atraves del programa musical "The Show". Regreso con su Cuarto Single 'She's Mine' El 17 de octubre VAV revelo un breve video practice titulado "Shes Mine" en colaboracion con el estudio de baile "1MILLION". Horas mas tarde VAV revelo una imagen teaser grupal revelando que regresarian con su cuarto single "She's Mine" el 1 de noviembre Del 18 al 21 de octubre VAV fue revelando imagenes teasers y grupales para su cuarto single "She's Mine". El 24 de octubre a la medianoche, VAV revelo un video "Concept Film" para "She's Mine", el video muestra a los integrantes en una misma habitacion haciendo diferentes acciones y en el video tambien aparece la frase "What is he doing all day?" (¿Qué está haciendo todo el día?). El 25 de octubre a la medianoche, VAV revelo un video teaser para "She's Mine", el breve video muestra a los integrantes en un exclusivo club, de fondo el video da una previa del sonido de su nueva pista. Integrantes ACE, Lou, Jacob, St.Van, Ziu, BaRon, Ayno * St.Van (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) * BaRon (Vocalista y Bailarín) * ACE (Vocalista y Bailarín) * Ayno (Rapero y Bailarín) * Jacob (Rapero, Bailarín) * Lou (Rapero y Bailarín) * Ziu (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarín) Miembros Inactivos: *XIAO (Rapero y Bailarín) Ex-integrantes: * ZeHan (Ex-Vocalista y Bailarín) (2016 - Nov. 2016) * GyeoUl (Ex-Vocalista y Bailarín) (2015 - Ene. 2017) Discografía 'Mini Álbum' 'Single Digital' Curiosidades *Realizaron su reality show llamado, "VAV Project", contando con 6 episodios y transmitido en Youtube. *En el canal oficial de YouTube de la empresa A-TEAM ellos subieron vídeos junto a XIAO y Jacob enseñando chino en la primera temporada y en la segunda temporada enseñando coreano. *ZeHan se retiro antes de lanzar el MV de HERE I AM, para continuar con su carrera de actor. *GyeoUl dejó el grupo después del lanzamiento de HERE I AM, para continuar en la empresa como productor y compositor musical. Enlaces * Sitio Oficial * Facebook Oficial * Twitter Oficial * FanCafé Oficial * Instagram Oficial * Weibo Oficial * Youtube Oficial 'Galería' VAV01.jpg VAV02.jpg VAV03.jpg 16729411 1354538201271072 5386148426261025101 n.jpg VAV Flower.jpg ABC.jpg Videografía VAV (브이에이브이) Under the moonlight Music video| Under the Moonlight VAV (브이에이브이) Brotherhood Music Video| Brotherhood Archivo:VAV (브이에이브이) No doubt (노답) Music Video|No Doubt Archivo:VAV (브이에이브이) Here I am (겨울잠) Music Video|Here I am VAV(브이에이브이) 비너스(Dance with me) Music Video-0| Dance with me VAV(브이에이브이) 비너스(Dance With Me) MV Performance Ver.)| Dance with me (Performance Ver.) VAV(브이에이브이) Flower(You) Music Video| Flower (You) VAV(브이에이브이) ABC (Middle of the Night) Music Video| ABC (Middle of the Night) Categoría:AQ Entertainment Categoría:KDebut2015 Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop